Known cable or wire splicing methods include direct wire contact with crimping, soldering or similar connection methods. Known methods are generally unsuitable for high speed data type connections or repairs due to crosstalk and interference at the point of connection
What is needed is a system and method for repair of high-speed data wires or cables that does not suffer from the drawbacks of known splicing methods.